


True Companion (Farkas x Male Reader)

by DreamDepot



Series: Dream Seeds (One-Shots) [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDepot/pseuds/DreamDepot
Summary: A job to clear an ancient crypt of a Daedra goes slightly awry.





	True Companion (Farkas x Male Reader)

_The story you are about to read is a work by a fan for fans. **Skyrim** and **The Elder Scrolls** are the property of Bethesda Game Studios and Bethesda Softworks. Please support the official release. _

_**Warning:** The following contains spoilers for the Companions storyline in **Skyrim**. _

========================================================================

There was no way around it: ancient crypts just sucked. They were always damp, and you always had to spend the better part of the next day cleaning your armor so it didn’t get ruined by the water, moss, dirt, blood, guts, cobwebs and other miscellaneous junk that got in all the nooks and crannies. That went double for the long bath you planned as soon as you were back in Skyrim’s fresh air. The only thing that made these missions bearable was that you had your boyfriend and shield brother by your side.

“I’m up to twelve!”

“Fifteen here.”

“Liar,” you snorted, slicing another Draugr down. Just yesterday, Proventus Avenicci snagged you at the Bannered Mare. Jarl Balgruuf heard rumors that a Daedra had spirited people away just north of Rorikstead, and as his thane and the newly appointed Harbinger of the Companions, you were compelled to assist. You and Farkas had been walking through this particular crypt for nearly two hours with no end and no Daedra in sight.

“Deathlord!” Your shield brother shouted.

You whipped your head around to see the undead soldier in its horned helmet. It walked much quicker than the others and took a deep breath. “Fus…”

“MOVE!” you tackled Farkas behind a wall.

“RO-DAH!” The powerful Thuum missed but knocked a wall down to the next room.

You leapt to your feet drawing your twin swords and charged, Farkas not far behind. The Draugr Deathlord noticed its mistake and ran towards the next room.

“Not so fast!” Farkas growled, stabbing his greatsword through the rotting flesh and snapping the undead creature in two.

“Nice!” you shouted. You couldn’t help but feel pride for your boyfriend. You and Farkas had begun dating not long after you had set the former Harbinger of the Companions, Kodlak Whitemane, to rest. You purged Kodlak’s wolf spirit, as well as your own which had left you with a major case of insomnia. Farkas never had that problem.

“[Y/n]!” your lover yelped.

You readied your swords and charged in to see a giant Frostbite Spider had cornered your boyfriend. “Please kill it!”

As much as you hated them, Farkas had nightmares of the creatures. You leapt up and drove your swords into two of the eyes of the creature. It screeched and scuttled back, shooting webs at your chest, sharp pain shooting into your skin.

“Tiid-klo-ul!” With your shout, time slowed, you ran behind the beast and stabbed at the thorax, tearing it open and killing it. Time resumed. You ran to Farkas. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he muttered, a little shaky.

“Just breathe, love.” You sheathed your weapon and grasped his hand.

“Thanks.” He laughed, still a little off. “When are you going to get a man’s sword?”

“What, are twin Daedric swords not manly enough for the one with the frilly ebony greatsword?”

“A frilly greatsword that you smithed, mind you.”

“And I’ll make you the best Daedric greatsword known to all of Skyrim as soon as I kill the Daedra in this dungeon. I think I have a reputation, and they’re hiding from me now.” You sheathed your swords and readied a spell.

Farkas, like many people in Skyrim, instantly tensed up. “You know magic? What kind of Nord knows magic?”

“Plenty,” you pouted. “And it comes in handy, especially when those eight-legged demons show up.” Both of you shuddered seeing the giant corpse. “Now get over here.”

“For what- hey!”

“Calm down ya big milk-drinker, it’s just a healing spell.”

Farkas squirmed and murmured, “Actually, it feels pretty good.”

“Of course it does. That’s what it’s supposed to do.” The spell ran out. You stretched your hands. “Looks like I’m out of magicka.”

“Are you hurt?”

You winced. “Maybe, I felt something. I think I might have a cut on my chest.”

“Let me see.” Before you could move, he was already unclasping your chest plate. He pulled back the sturdy armor and froze.

You could feel your cheeks start to turn red, and not from the cold. “Yeah… um. So…”

“Yeah.” His eyes were fixated on the Amulet of Mara around your neck that you hid under your armor. “You, uh, don’t seem to be hurt.”

“No,” you laughed nervously.

“Uh huh.”

You swallowed. “This isn’t how I expected this to go.” Farkas remained silent. “You’re not making this any easier you know.”

“Making what easier?” From anyone else, you would have been sure it was a joke, but Farkas just… well, he was never the sharpest sword in the smithy. Still, he had a heart bigger than a dragon, and Talos be damned if he wasn’t cute when he was confused.

“Farkas… I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I know you do. And, I did a lot of thinking. Ever since I joined the Companions, I’ve always felt safe with you, like I could trust you with anything. The times we’ve spent serving the people of Skyrim, killing barbarians, or exploring the old dungeons are memories I will cherish for the rest of my life. And… well, I realized that I don’t want to spend my life with anyone else. Would you do me the greatest honor in my life and be my husband?”

Farkas broke into a giant smile. “Yes! Absolutely!”

Your heart raced as he kissed you repeatedly. “Gods, forget Skyrim, I’m going to make you a sword worthy of Talos!”

“Who says a ring has to show your love?” Farkas laughed.

Your heart was still racing, but not from the excitement. “Oh, damn. I’m poisoned.” You rummaged through your pack for a Potion of Cure Poison and downed it, almost instantly feeling the queasiness. “Think I’ll need a moment. Let my magicka recharge and the poison pass. No problem, we’ll just walk a little slower.”

He kissed you and held you close. “Hey, I’ll protect you.”

“Aww, will you protect me from spiders too?”

“You’re on your own there.”

“My hero,” you snarked. “C’mon, let’s keep going. That Daedra can’t hide forever.”

Farkas propped you up on his shoulder. “I’m with you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Farkas doesn't get enough love...


End file.
